


Sang noir sur peau blanche

by So_chan07



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Scène entre Soul Calibur 2 et 3. Ce qui se passa dans le manoir de Raphael tandis qu'Amy tâchait de le sauver.





	Sang noir sur peau blanche

**Author's Note:**

> Univers et personnages appartiennent à Namco.

Amy avait eu un cri en trouvant le noble français mourant sur le seuil du château. Si elle n'avait pas entendu le coup qu'avait donné Raphaël avant de sombrer, peut-être serait-elle arrivée trop tard. Dès que les serviteurs amenèrent le corps du maitre des lieux dans sa chambre, Amy refusa que quiconque s'approche de lui. Hormis elle. Avec les gestes d'une sœur, la jeune fille retira chacun des effets de Raphael. En voyant les plaies qui striaient son corps, les sanglots lui nouèrent la gorge. Les larmes ne cessèrent de tomber sur le corps de Raphael mais aucune ne réussit à diluer le sang noir qui en coulait.

Du sang Amy en eut partout. Sur ses mains, s'infiltrant jusque sous ses ongles. Mais elle ne cessait pas pour autant ses soins, voulant effacer toute trace de douleur sur le français. Le sang lui montait parfois jusqu'aux coudes alors qu'elle devait utiliser aiguille et fil pour refermer les plaies béantes. Du sang noir sur le visage aussi. Noir sur peau blanche. La seule couleur qui venait égayer le tout était le rouge de ses yeux.

Peu à peu Amy se mit à dédaigner la nourriture que lui apportait une servante. Manger ne lui était plus un plaisir et les plats prenaient dans sa bouche un goût abominable. Alors qu'auparavant elle ouvrait la fenêtre pour faire entrer le soleil et la vie en espérant que cela éveille Raphael, Amy fermait tout à double-tour. N'ouvrant que pour laisser entrer le froid de la nuit et la lueur cruelle des étoiles.

Amy s'était assoupie, tête sur le lit où reposait le Français quand la servante entra dans la chambre. Avec les gestes d'une habituée de longue date, elle posa une couverture sur les épaules de l'enfant. Puis, oubliant les ordres qu'on lui avait donné, elle ouvrit les lourds battants de bois qui obstruaient la fenêtre. La forme tapie sous la couverture se crispa, les yeux rouges dardèrent un regard incendiaire sur la servante. Une voix sèche et glacée sortit des lèvres d'Amy.

— Ferme cette fenêtre. Veux-tu le tuer ? Veux-tu la mort de ton maitre ?

La servante balbutia des excuses, ses mains tâtonnèrent dans le vide en espérant rabattre les battants. Ceux-ci claquèrent contre la fenêtre sous le regard étonné de la femme. Elle eut un cri de surprise en voyant Raphael debout qui finissait de fermer les battants. Lui debout après tant de jours dans un sommeil qui semblait sans fin. Rouges étaient les yeux du seigneur quand il se tourna vers la femme.

— Dorénavant plus de lumière, femme. Là-dehors vit un monde qui n'est pas fait pour nous.

La servante hocha la tête et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Amy se leva pour fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas même un sursaut quand elle entendit le français se laisser tomber sur son lit. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas dit un mot en le voyant se réveiller. Elle s'était contenté de sourire, un sourire qui lui donnait une expression humaine.

— Amy, ma bien-aimée...

La jeune fille répondit à l'appel, s'asseyant sur le lit et se nichant contre Raphael. Comme un chat heureux de retrouver son maitre. Les blessures n'avaient laissé que des fines cicatrices blanches sur le corps du français. La main qui caressait les cheveux d'Amy était froide, comme taillée dans la pierre.

— Le monde dehors n'est plus pour nous. S'y soustraire serait la voie plus aisée. Mais je refuse de te faire vivre dans une cage, ma princesse.

Un rai de lumière filtrait entre les planches des battants. Il prit une teinte d'aurore alors que le jour déclinait au-dehors. Amy plissa les yeux. Viendrait bientôt le nuit et le doux chant des loups qui peuplaient la forêt.

— J'irais nous trouver un autre lieu où vivre. Et de là je construirais un monde à notre image, où nous aurons notre place.  
— Pas partir.

Amy avait crispé la main qu'elle avait posé sur le genou de Raphael, plantant ses ongles dans la peau pâle. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. La jeune fille tentait de rassembler les mots, elle qui avait perdu l'habitude de parler.

— Pars pas. J'ai peur. Toute seule.

Avant elle aurait pleuré, mais ses nouveaux yeux n'étaient pas fait pour ça. Et son cœur était devenu froid, ne laissant de la place que pour Raphael. Doucement, comme un automate, la jeune fille se releva pour regarder Raphael dans les yeux. Rouge dans rouge, deux coeurs pulsant un sang noir sous la peau blanche. Les doigts du français lui caressèrent la joue.

— Nous irons ensemble. Mais il te faudra apprendre à te battre, à te défendre. Quelle arme désires-tu ?  
— Une rapière.

Le mot lui était venu immédiatement à la bouche. Quelle plus belle chose que de manier la même arme que Raphael, cet être qui était comme un père pour elle ? Une épée fine et élégante, tranchante tel un fil d'argent. Raphael émit un rire grave. On aurait cru entendre rire une montagne.

— Je t'en apprendrais tous les secrets ma bien-aimée. Tu seras une rose aux épines acérées.

 

* * *

 

Amy eut une moue méprisante quand elle vit la lame rougie. Elle n'aimait pas salir sa rapière, ce bien offert par Raphael. Mais il était difficile de ne pas salir une arme lorsqu'on l'utilisait pour tuer quelqu'un. La jeune fille eut à peine un regard pour le corps de la servante qui refroidissait à ses pieds. A ses yeux elle avait autant de valeur qu'un objet brisé.

— Amy.

Cette poupée qu'était devenue Amy rejoignit en quelques pas le français. Elle enfouit sa main blanche dans la main gantée tendue en sa direction.

— Je nous ai trouvé une nouvelle maison. Un château en Roumanie. Un trône de pierre pour ma reine.

Amy esquissa un sourire, ses yeux rouges brillant d'envie. La forêt se referma sur eux, les faisant disparaître dans les ombres nocturnes. Au loin un loup hurla.


End file.
